Tsuchiya Anna
Perfil thumb|260px|Tsuchiya Anna *'Nombre:' 土屋アンナ *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tsuchiya Anna *'Nombre real:' Anna Marie Heider Tsuchiya *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de acimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Familia:' Cuatro hijos (de diferentes relaciones) *'Agencia: Avex Trax.' Biografía En 1998 dio comienzo su carrera en la industria del modelaje al interior de la revista adolescente Seventeen cuando sólo tenía 14 años de edad. Trabajando principalmente en esa revista y posteriormente en otras publicaciones similares de moda, el carisma de Anna captó la atención del público de su misma generación, gracias a lo cual participó en numerosos anuncios y shows de moda, aparte de comerciales para la televisión ya como modelo profesional. Algunos de sus comerciales en televisión que se hicieron más populares fueron los de los productos “SOMETHING” y “503” para la empresa EDWIN. A su vez, su carrera de actriz ha sido ampliamente alabada. Desde su debut actoral en 2004 ha participado en varias producciones como Shimotsuma Monogatari, así como también Cha no Aji, obteniendo ese mismo año 8 premios a sus dotes actorales en los Premios de la Academia Japonesa. Al año siguiente también realizó su primer trabajo como actriz de doblaje prestando su voz para versión japonesa de la película de Disney llamada Herbie: Fully Loaded en el papel principal de Maggie Peyton (interpretado originalmente por Lindsay Lohan). Su carrera musical comenzó al interior de la banda Spin Aqua, integrada por ella y el músico K.A.Z., y con la cual debutó el año 2002. La banda pasó ampliamente inadvertida hasta que Tsuchiya quedó embarazada y se casó con un modelo, por lo cual tuvo que detener trabajos con la banda y posteriormente ocasionó su disolución. Su debut como cantante solista lo realizó en 2005 lanzando "Taste My Beat", su primer mini album lanzado bajo el sello Avex. Anna se convirtió en un músico genuino, comenzando a escribir las letras de todas sus canciones. Comenzando el año 2006 la cantante lanzó su primer sencillo titulado "Change your life", y algunos meses más tarde el sencillo de doble cara A llamado "SLAP THAT NAUGHTY BODY/MY FATE", aparte de un álbum de remixes. Poco después formó parte de la versión anime de la serie Nana junto con la cantante OLIVIA, interpretando el tema de apertura u opening de la versión en televisión titulado "rose", el cual cantó como una integrante de la banda Black Stones, originalmente de la obra de la dibujante Ai Yazawa. Bajo el nombre de ANNA inspi NANA (Black Stones)lanzó el sencillo de la canción, el cual se convirtió en su primer gran éxito, debutando en el puesto nº 6 de las listas de singles de Oricon y vendiendo más de 30 mil copias en su primera semana. Por fin la carrera como cantante de Anna comenzaba a dar mayores frutos, principalmente gracias a la exposición mundial que recibió gracias a interpretar temas e la versión anime de Nana, uno de los mangas shōjōs más exitosos en la actualidad. Poco después fue lanzado su primer álbum original de estudio "stip me?", que debutó en el puesto nº11 de las listas, y que ha vendido hasta el momento más de 40 mil copias en total. Sus actividades actorales van en aumento, siendo confirmadas nuevas películas desde antes que comenzara el año 2007, como Dororo y Sakuran, mientras también es aprovechada toda la exposición que ha alcanzado su música gracias a Nana. Su segundo tema utilizado para el anime, fue "Kuroi Namida" (Lágrimas Negras), que esta vez tomaría el cargo de tema ending, fue lanzado en formato single el 17 de enero, cambiando su nombre de ANNA inspi' NANA a ANNA TSUCHIYA inspi' NANA. Y poco menos de un mes más tarde lanzaba un nuevo single, "LUCY", también parte de la banda sonora del anime de Nana como el tercer opening de la serie. Además para finalizar la serie se hizo un álbum de ANNA TSUCHIYA inspi’ NANA (BLACK STONES) con temas de los singles anteriores y algunas canciones nuevas, y posteriormente el álbum NANA BEST donde ella y OLIVIA cantan, dando punto final en un concierto conjunto con OLIVIA el 30 de marzo en Shibuya-Ax. Lo último es el anuncio de una presentación en ANIME EXPO 2007 en USA el sábado 30 de junio. Dejando el nombre de ANNA TSUCHIYA inspi' NANA (BLACK STONES) lanza el sencillo BUBBLE TRIP / sweet sweet song el 1ero de agosto de 2007. Después de eso, se mantiene inactiva hasta que es anunciado el single COCOON el 1ero de enero de 2008. 5 meses después es lanzado CRAZY WORLD feat AI un single a colaboración con la cantante AI de la Sony Music, entonces se hace el anuncio del nuevo álbum de Anna, sin embargo, es retrasado para la salida del último single Virgin Cat el 10 de septiembre. NUDY SHOW! es el nombre de su 3er álbum salido a la venta el 29 de octubre.Lo último lanzado fue el single Brave Vibration usado para la cadena ANESSA de bloqueadores de Shiseido. El 19 de septiembre de 2009, es anunciado en su blog que está embarazada de su actual novio y estilista personal. El 26 de marzo dio a luz a su segundo hijo llamado Shimba. El 21 de julio de 2010 lanzo un nuevo single Atashi,y el 18 de agosto de 2010 lanzo el single Shoutin the rain. El 22 de septiembre de 2010 lanzo su 3er album RULE. Dramas *S -Saigo no Keikan (2014) *Arbeit Eye ~Hyaku Man-nin no Hyouteki~ (2005) *Dublin no Kane Tsuki Kabi Ningen (2005) Películas *Gonin Saga (2015) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *RETURN (2013) *G'mor evian! (2012) *Koitani Bashi (2011) *Blue Pacific Stories Fish Bone (2009) *Blue Pacific Stories (2009) *Kamui, El Ninja Desertor (2009) *HEAVEN'S DOOR (2009) *Paco and the magical book (2008) *Soreike! Anpanman: Fairy Rinrin's Secret (2008) - Voz de Rin-Rin *Dororo (2007) *Sakuran (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Isshô (2006) *Bashment (2005) *Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) - Doblaje en Japonés *Cha no Aji (2004) *Kamikaze Girls(2004)- Conocida también como Shimotsuma's Story y Shimotsuma Monogatari Discografía 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Pintura, diseño, velas aromáticas y joyería india. *'Color Favorito:' Negro y Rojo *'Frase Favorita:' Tekitou *'Estación Favorita:' Verano *Sus artistas favoritos son Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Kurt Cobain, Queen, Whitney Houston, Cyndi Lauper, Sarah Brightman, Bette Midler y Aretha Frankli *Sus alimentos favoritos incluyen el pescado y los mariscos, y le gusta el sake. *Practica patinaje artístico desde la infancia. *Su película favorita de Disney es "La Sirenita", de hecho Ariel es su princesa favorita. *Le encantan las muñecas "Barbie", dice que se siente familiarizada con ese nombre. *Odia el chocolate, la hamburguesa, la carne de cerdo, la comida china que es grasienta. *En 2004 nace su primer hijo. *Su ex-marido, Joshua Niimura, murió de un ataque al corazón el 20 de mayo de 2008, a pesar de llevar separados más de dos años, declaró que "Siempre le he amado y siempre lo haré" *Tiene una hermana, Angela Tsuchiya, modelo. *Una vez dijo que lo que había hecho que su voz sonase profunda y sexy a la vez, fue una adicción al tabaco y a la bebida a temprana edad. *En septiembre de 2009, Tsuchiya escribió en su blog que estaba embarazada y se había casado con su estilista de toda la vida, Yamato Kikuchi, tres años mayor que ella. Los dos habían comenzado a salir en 2007. El 26 de marzo de 2010, Tsuchiya dio a luz a su segundo hijo, Simba (羽 ba Shinba). Se divorciaron en 2016. *El 6 de marzo de 2017, dio a luz a su tercer hijo, una niña. *El 18 de noviembre de 2018 nace su cuarto hijo, una niña. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Anna-Tsuchiya-anna-tsuchiya-19282976-1024-768.jpg anna_tsuchiya_by_poison_princess.jpg 477d6ad3b5792.jpg Anna-Tsuchiya-anna-tsuchiya-3968905-450-252.jpg anna_tsuchiya_by_fufune.jpg aramajapan_anna-tsuchiya-lucifer-visual.jpg Annapalmpromo.jpg Tschiyarulepromosssssss.jpg Nakedpromoannatsuchiyashdjkd.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo